memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Code of the Ushaan
Computer Screen tiny print There is a screen on the bridge Hoshi is reading of the Code of the Ushaan -- it is pretty centered on screen, I'm sure some eagle eyed viewers can make out a transcript. I'm working on it, but Trek Core is down and my United file is pretty grainy. If anyone can make any of it out and post it here... - AJHalliwell Substitution Was the Right of Substitution part of the Code, or a more general right? I wasn't entirely clear on that from the episode- if it's part of the code, it can be added to this page. As an aside, there is a Right of Substitution redlink on the page- if it doesn't need to be a separate article, it could be redirected to this one.--31dot 15:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Merge If this is a part of the rules, then it shouldn't have a separate article and should be listed with the rules- which it is, although it could be expanded a little. 31dot 13:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :It does seem to be very clearly part of the rules and nothing more. But at the risk of going of on a tangent, by what policy should it then be listed under the rules. I've never really grokked the underlying reasoning for that. -- Capricorn 18:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't really have a specific policy to cite other than a merge is what I think would make sense- and what we do elsewhere such as Starfleet General Orders and Regulations, where we list all Starfleet Regs, we don't give them each separate articles. Same with the Rules of Acquisition. 31dot 18:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah but, (and I'm just wondering here, no agenda) is it really common sense? Rules of acquisition are one thing, but this Right of Substitution to me seems like a distinct sub-component. fyi, the reason I was thinking about this pertains to series of holonovels; I was under the impression that chapters of holoseries like the Dixon Hill series or The Adventures of Captain Proton didn't usually have their own pages but rather were listed under the series; but the movie Dixon Hill and the Black Orchid seems to have its own page, and the thing that set off this thought was the recent creation of Spell of the Spider. Again, I'm just wondering and asking for clarification here, I'm not trying to push one view over the other. -- Capricorn 18:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I would think that Spell of the Spider should be merged, as it is only a part of a larger work. I'm not really sure what is going on with the Dixon Hill series page, as the novels listed are links which go to that same page; I think, though, having one page for those makes sense as we know little to nothing about most of those novels- even though they are separate works. 31dot 18:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm just not seeing any evidence that this was a general Right and not specific to the Ushaan. A redirect could certainly remain if there was a merge. 31dot 18:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::As the guy mostly behind the format of the Dixon Hill series page, I can tell you that the novels are linked so they don't become unused redirects if some anon comes by and "fixes" them on the other pages, but the film has its own page because the series page deals primarily with the books. The film and the book it is based off of have different titles as well, so I considered the film to be different enough to warrant a different page. If this is merged, it should remain as a redirect at least. - 23:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::As the article's creator, I offer only the clarification that I was simply responding to a redlink on . I'm not even particularly sure that the title shouldn't be Rite of Substitution. As far as we know, there could have been an actual ritual performed offscreen. In any event, I don't oppose, or advocate, merger. The only thing I'd push for is the retention of the redirect, if merged. "Unused redirect" is a term I've never believed is particularly accurate on wikis, since we have no way to track the terms for which people search. "Unlinked redirect", sure, we can track that. But use as a link is probably less important than use as a search term. 00:15: Sat 02 Jun 2012 I would certainly leave the redirect, just as we do with Starfleet regulations(like General Order 1). :) 31dot 00:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC)